


[翻译] 捣蛋！！！

by Aurora_bee, fisafisa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Caught, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fucking, Funny, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Medical Kink, Morgue Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex in Really Inappropriate Places, Sexual Content, Stairs, cross dressing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisafisa/pseuds/fisafisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5次Sherlock和John做坏事被抓了现行；1次被参与。</p><p>A translation of Naughty!!! by Aurora_bee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 爆米花

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Naughty!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868941) by [Aurora_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜食控Mycroft惹出的乱子。

      注意到John和Sherlock坐在影院后排时，Lestrade招了招手。说服Mycroft跟他一起来看最新一部邦德电影是心血来潮，遇到Sherlock和John则是喜出望外。  
  
    “来吧，Myc。”Lestrade边说边推着Mycroft向Sherlock和John走去。他让Mycroft先入座，挨着John。John点头致意。Sherlock却无视他们的存在，紧盯着前方，一只手埋在John腿上的爆米花盒子里。  
  
    开始放广告了，谁都没说话。Mycroft欢脱的狂嚼爆米花。Lestrade打着呵欠舒展双臂，放下来时顺势用一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀。Mycroft微微一笑。  
  
    广告放映完毕，Mycroft发觉他的爆米花已经吃完了。他悄悄瞟了一眼John和Sherlock的盒子，发现他们还没吃多少。要是他抓走一把的话他们很可能不会注意到的。  
  
    他耐心地观察等待时机。半小时后Sherlock伸手去拿他的超大杯饮料，吸了一口。Mycroft的手飞快地扎进爆米花中，但手底的触感并非散碎、黏糊的爆米花，却是肉乎乎的。他试着捏了一把，然后John大叫一声。  
  
    当影院经理把他们赶出去时John在发抖，而Mycroft用手帕捂着他流血的鼻子。  
  
    “你这个又肥又贪吃的混蛋！这辈子都别再跟我说话！”Sherlock拖着John走开前冲他尖叫。  
  
    “Greg？”Mycroft希望他的伴侣能给予一些同情。Greg却摇摇头。  
  
    “你这是自找的。想要什么应该开口询问，而不是直接伸手就拿。”Greg回答道。  
  
    Mycroft看着他的车停在了路边，“你今晚还会跟我一起回去吗？”他问Greg。  
  
    “只要你把手洗了的。”Greg咧嘴一笑说道。

 

_（译者吐槽：邦德电影怎么得罪你们了？？）_


	2. 约翰医生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah逮到John在跟Sherlock扮医生玩。

 Sarah给车开了锁然后叹口气，她把《医学时报》忘在桌上了。她把车锁好，走回诊所去拿。  
  
    当她路过John的诊间时听到他在说话，便停下来侧耳倾听。奇怪，之前她没意识到还有其他病人在候诊啊。  
  
    “那么，Smith先生，你能在帘子后面把衣服脱掉然后躺到轮床上来吗？”John询问着。  
  
    “我准备好了。”Sherlock那把不容错认的低沉男中音大声说道。Sarah困惑的抓了抓头。  
  
    “你介意往下挪一点儿，把脚伸到这里面来吗？”John问，“这能使我对你的直肠有一个更好的视野。”  
  
    Sarah僵住了。他们不会的，她默念道，John不会的。  
  
    “现在，Smith先生你觉得很舒适了吧，我会对你的诊疗进行解说。通常别的医生不会像我这样做，但我喜欢面面俱到，诸事无遗。首先我要尝尝你，Smith先生，这样我就能告诉你那里是否有什么病症了。”  
  
    “噢，上帝啊。”Sherlock呻吟道。  
  
    Sarah忽视掉不恰当的刺痛感，并紧双腿。  
  
    “你尝起来不错，但我倾向于详细检查。现在也要用上我的手指了。我不戴手套，它们令感知变得迟钝，可能会使我遗漏些什么。”  
  
    一阵粗重的喘息声使Sarah意识到John正在将他所描述的付诸实践，把Sherlock扩张开来。  
  
    “Watson医生…”Sherlock低吟着。  
  
    “现在，Smith先生，我要使用我的特殊器具对你进行深入的内部检查了。一开始可能会痛。”John说。  
  
    Sarah听到拉链被拉开的声音，之后就是肉体间的碰撞声。她捂着嘴巴掩住自己的剧烈喘息声。  
  
    “感觉很完美。到底疼不疼啊Smith先生？”John问道。  
  
    “稍有一点儿。”Sherlock回答，“我感觉起来怎么样？”他气喘吁吁地问。  
  
    “你感觉起来像个挨操的小荡妇。”John答道。  
  
    Sarah的眼珠子都快从眼眶里凸出去了。以前他俩做爱的时候John可从没跟她说过这样的话。  
  
    “噢操，我要射在你里面了…”John嘟哝着。  
  
    够了！真是够了！Sarah一面将那些使她呼吸破碎的感觉压下去一面想着，这毕竟是她的诊所啊！她猛地推门而入，然后杵在原地目瞪口呆。  
  
    John停不下来了，他深深冲撞着Sherlock，轮床磕碰在墙上，墙皮都开裂了。“噢，操…”伴着一声嘶吼，John将自己喷涂在Sherlock的内壁上。  
  
    “John！”Sarah大喊一声，想尽量显得严厉些，却在John收紧臀部肌肉时忍不住盯着看。  
  
    ***  
  
    他们默默地坐在公寓里，John翻阅着他的报纸。  
  
    “今天跟Sarah相处得怎么样啊？”Sherlock无辜地问。John把报纸弄得簌簌作响。“John？”  
  
    “好吧，她不打算解雇我。但我要保证再也不那么干了，而且我不得不在接下来6个月里无薪加班。”John回答。  
  
    “那值得吗？”Sherlock问。John放低报纸，脸上露出一个大大的笑容。  
  
    “噢当然。”他答道。  
  


  
_（译者吐槽：Sarah你在气的到底是什么？←_←）_


	3. 楼梯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John和Sherlock在楼梯上干坏事。

     “John，以后再也不许那么干了！”Sherlock咆哮着把小个子男人摁在墙上。  
  
    “什么？我不被准许在一个男人持刀向你冲过去时把你推开？！”John吼回来。  
  
    “他可能杀了你！”Sherlock说着缩手放开了John。  
  
    “哦，Sherlock。”John把Sherlock拉回来，用自己的胳膊环住他。Sherlock把手指插进John的头发里，凝视他的眼睛。  
  
    “我想要你，John。”Sherlock呻吟道，而John咽下他喉咙里的梗塞感。“就现在。”  
  
    John伸手向下去感觉Sherlock裤子里正在隆起的部位。  
  
    “润滑呢？”赶在双唇被掠夺之前John问了出来。  
  
    “我兜里有一些蜂蜜。”Sherlock气喘吁吁地说，把John推倒在楼梯上。  
  
    “噢上帝啊。“John在他的裤子和内裤被一把拽掉时嘟囔着，“你兜里为什么会有蜂蜜？”  
  
    “我喜欢蜂蜜。”Sherlock回答。John在Sherlock覆满蜂蜜的手指侵入体内时猛吸一口气。  
  
    “噢天哪Sherlock。”John呻吟着，Sherlock在用格外灵巧的手指扩张着他。听到Sherlock解开拉链的声音，他支撑住自己来承受入侵。  
  
    ***  
  
    打盹的Hudson太太被Sherlock和John在门廊里的争执声给惊醒了。她等了一会儿，希望他们能自行化解这次纠纷。嚷嚷声沉寂下去了，但她还能听见一种有节奏的噪音。她忍耐着，希望他们不是又打起来了。她慢慢向门廊走去。  
  
    “呃啊啊…”那种噪音停止时传来Sherlock的呻吟声。她转过拐角，看见Sherlock伏在John身上，他的大衣把他们俩都遮住了。  
  
    “男孩们！”Hudson太太斥责道，“能别打了吗？我们当中有人还想睡觉呢。”  
  
    John清了清嗓子。“真对不起，Hudson太太，”John边说边努力保持静止，以掩盖他的仔裤正缠在膝盖处的事实。“我绊了一跤，然后Sherlock跌在我身上了。”  
  
    “鉴于你的裤子缠在脚腕上，绊跤大概是在所难免的，John。”Hudson太太挑眉说道，“现在小心地回楼上去，这地方到处都是蜂蜜。”Hudson太太碎碎念着转身回她的公寓了。  
  
    Sherlock舔舔手指。“这蜂蜜真的很棒。”他边把自己从John体内拔出来边说。“John？”  
  
    “我想我再也无法直视Hudson太太的眼睛了。”John哀叹道。  
  
  


_（译者吐槽：Hudson太太明察秋毫——不是男孩打架，是妖精打架。）_  



	4. 停尸房

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这天是John和Sherlock的周年纪念日，Sherlock却在工作。

    “你回家还是不回？”John生气地问。  
  
    Sherlock正在查看桌上的尸体。他扭脸透过手中的放大镜看了看John。  
  
    “John，这很重要！”Sherlock恼怒地说。  
  
    “你知道今天是什么日子吗？”John高声质问，气得浑身发抖。  
  
    “星期二。”Sherlock平铺直叙。  
  
    “今天是我们的周年纪念日啊Sherlock。我们本来要去Angelo的餐厅吃晚饭。我们本来要吃吃饭喝喝酒做做爱的。”John忧伤地说。  
  
    “好吧，要是你喜欢的话现在就可以实施那最后一项。”Sherlock边说边解开他的裤子拉链。John被激怒了。  
  
    “看在上帝的份上！你正站在一具死尸旁边呢好吗？！那……那……”John开始结巴了。  
  
    “有点儿不妥？”Sherlock提示道。  
  
    “极为不妥。”John回答。这时Sherlock扭动着脱去裤子，露出了牛奶般白皙的臀部。John感到他的老二抽搐了一下。  
  
    “不行！”John说，更多的是说给他自己听。  
  
    “听我说，你尽管做你的，而我可以继续工作。”Sherlock回答，他的裤子滑落到地板上。  
  
    “Sherlock。”John叹了口气，“我不能那么干。如果你并不是也想要的话，这一切就没有意义。”  
  
    “噢，过来！”Sherlock挺直身子说道。John一边喃喃自语一边走了过去。Sherlock凑到他耳边小声说了些什么。  
  
    “真的？”John问，激动得直打颤，“你愿意为我做那个？在明天Mycroft的聚会上？”  
  
    “我愿意。”Sherlock回答。  
  
    “那好吧。”John说着解开了裤子的门襟，“你大概会想要支撑住你自己。”  
  
    ***  
  
    “噢上帝啊，John，用力，再用力些。”Sherlock呻吟着。  
  
    Molly停下脚步僵在原地。  
  
    “我要用尽全力操你，让你一个月都走不了路。”John吼道。  
  
    “噢忘了那具尸体吧，这种情况下我没法工作。我之前怎么会以为能让你尽管做你的呢。”Sherlock哀叹道。  
  
    尸体落地的声音传来，Molly不由得摒住呼吸。  
  
    “哦没错Sherlock，我真是爱死了在你四肢着地时操你！”John喘息着说。  
  
    “John，求你了摸摸我吧。我硬的都发疼了。”Sherlock呻吟道。  
  
    “不行，我要只靠老二来让你达到高潮。”John咕哝道。Sherlock尖叫起来。  
  
    Molly用手捂住嘴巴，眼珠子都快掉出来了。  
  
    “啊啊啊…”John喃喃道，“转过身来，你这个贪食精液的小荡妇，把这些吞下去。我不想制造更多脏乱了。”  
  
    Molly等了一会儿，等着那些噪音平息下去，希望他们无论是在干啥都已经完事了。她走进房间，然后惊掉了下巴。  
  
    Sherlock正在把John舔干净，就那么抬眼看过来了。  
  
    “你还记得我的咖啡不？”他问。  
  
    Molly尖叫一声，以尽其所能的速度飞快逃离房间。  
  
    “为这件事你得给她买一大盒巧克力才行。”John红着脸说。  
  
    Sherlock耸耸肩。  
  
    “你还想去Angelo的餐厅吃晚饭吗？”Sherlock问，“我觉得有点儿饿了。”  
  
    “你才刚吞了些东西下去就又饿了呀？”John大笑。

   
   
 _（译者吐槽：刚吃完就又要咖啡又要晚餐的…真难养…）_


	5. 聚会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Mycroft的聚会上，Sherlock和John寻了点儿乐子。

    John孤零零的站在巨大的舞厅里，小口喝着葡萄酒，等待Sherlock的出现。在Mycroft朝他的方向看过来时挤出一个笑容。等Sherlock现身时他要掐死他。  
  
    正想着那个小恶魔的工夫，他兜里的手机震动了。他把手机掏出来读那条短信：  
  
    **来衣帽间见我。SH**  
  
    John走出舞厅，进了那个小型衣帽间。只有一个美腿修长、金发碧眼的服务员在那里。John翻了翻眼睛，相信Sherlock是不在这儿了。  
  
    “我能为您做点儿什么吗？先生？”那女人嗓音古怪，是一种深沉的男中音。John更仔细地瞧了瞧那个服务员。  
  
    “噢，操！”John着实吓了一跳，他认出了那个嗓音。而Sherlock从他的金色假发底下冲他微笑。  
  
    “你喜欢这个不？”Sherlock抛了个媚眼问道。John能觉出他的裤子开始变紧了。  
  
    “天哪，是的。”John边说边像个青少年似的翻跳过接待台，狂热地亲吻Sherlock。“背后式，现在！”  
  
    John掀起Sherlock的裙子，手指拂过下面的女式黑色真丝内裤。  
  
    “噢，正点，这太性感了。我这人有点儿因循守旧，不喜欢丁字裤。”John说。于此同时Sherlock难耐的将屁股向后往John手心里挤。  
  
    John温柔的脱掉Sherlock的内裤，往后退了点儿，目瞪口呆。在Sherlock臀瓣之间半隐半现的是一个肛塞的末梢。“噢！耶稣基督啊Sherlock，我想我就要射在裤子里了。”  
  
    “噢不，你可不能在我做了这么些准备工作后那么干。”Sherlock窃笑道。  
  
    John解开裤子门襟，然后肛塞被拔了出来，扑通一声落在地上。  
      
    ***  
  
    “Mycroft，行行好去帮我把外套拿过来。”首相的母亲说。  
  
    Mycroft点点头，为她把他当个女佣人来使唤感到恼火。这女人沉浸于她儿子在统治国家的错误印象中。  
  
    Mycroft向衣帽间走去。当他意识到服务员不在时叹了口气，慢慢绕过接待台去拿外套。  
  
    他猛地停在原地，因为看到John的屁股正在貌似服务员的人身上来来回回做着活塞运动。  
  
    “John！”Mycroft气愤地大吼，震惊不已。  
  
    “呃啊啊啊…”John叫喊着达到了高潮，接着瘫伏在Sherlock身上。  
  
    “你好啊~哥哥。”Sherlock扭过脸来冲Mycroft招呼道。  
  
    “够了！我要去告诉妈咪！”Mycroft边说边抓过一件外套，红着脸冲了出去。  
  
    “我认为你们的兄弟之情终于玩儿完了。”John边说边试图把自己清理干净。  
  


 

_（译者吐槽：麦哥你为什么会认得医生的屁股？-_-|||）_   
  



	6. 出其不意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock和John在地毯上发情时被参与了。

    当那两个男人彼此亲吻、肢体交缠时他在看着呢。他们滑坐到地板上，开始饥渴地撕扯对方的衣服。  
  
    “操，Sherlock，你真是想死我了，是不？！”John边说边解开侦探的腰带。  
  
    “超乎你的想象。”Sherlock回答。  
  
    “我们该回卧室做这个吗？”John问。  
  
    “没必要，Hudson太太这周去她姐姐家了。”Sherlock边回答边扯掉最后的衣物。  
  
    “哦，上帝。”John呻吟道，看着他的男友赤裸地仰躺在地毯上。John脱掉仔裤，撸动自己的阴茎。“你太美了，Sherlock。”他边说边在Sherlock充血疼痛的阴茎顶端印下一吻。Sherlock漏出一声可怜兮兮的呻吟，把腿张得更开了。  
  
    “求你。”Sherlock乞求道。John往手心里吐了些吐沫，然后涂抹在自己的阴茎上面。  
  
    “好的Sherlock，就稍等一下。”John从Sherlock额前拨开汗湿的卷发。“好了，咱们开始吧。”John用他的阴茎找准了位置。  
  
    ***  
    当John向前挺胯，把自己埋进Sherlock体内时他在观察着。他们就像野生动物一样来回摇摆、呻吟、汗如雨下。那感觉是如此的亲密，如此的对路。几分钟后，John大喊一声向前扑倒在Sherlock身上。  
  
    他离开沙发朝他们走去。他想，加入他们一定会感觉很棒的。他在John身后选好了自己的位置。  
  
    “啊！！！Gladstone快从我腿上下去！”被小狗骑上身时John尖叫起来。他把腿抽回，坐起来检查有无损伤。Sherlock大笑着从地板上起了身。  
  
    Gladstone蹲坐哀鸣，眼睛向上望着John。John轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋。“没事儿了小伙子，你没有不乖。”  
  
    “可能咱们应该带他去散个步。”Sherlock边穿内裤边说。  
  
    John耸了耸肩。  
  
    “可能咱们也应该把做爱活动保留在卧室里。”John回答，“尤其是在刚刚过去的几星期后。我想最近别人看到我光屁股的次数比我妈还要多了。”  
  


 

_（译者吐槽：把小动物都带坏了好吗？！←_←）_   
  



End file.
